


An Angel's Grace

by rhealuc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealuc/pseuds/rhealuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is already officially mates with Gabriel with all the ceremonies, etc. and can see his wings. He wants to introduce her to his archangel brothers (saying as Lucifer and Michael and Raphael all live together peacefully in heaven). They discover something about the Reader in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Grace

A breeze as sweet as honey and as soft as silk ruffled your hair that morning. You were standing on a balcony of stained wood, looking out on green fields and grassy hilltops. It was a beautiful sight to see and it had become tradition for you to sit and watch the sunrise. The way the colors blended together like a painting made you smile and the way the clouds wisped around had you guessing what shapes they could be making. You’d been living here in this amazing house of marble and granite and the finest lumber for a few years now, alongside the love of your life. You considered yourself very lucky, having an archangel for a husband and a mate was not a luxury every human had in the world. Of course, the supernatural was something you’d been used to since you were a child. You’d been taken in by a hunter named Bobby when your parents were murdered by demons. It was horrible, yes, but it was how you met two boys named Sam and Dean Winchester, and how you became a hunter.

Not hunting anymore was a relief, to say the least. Of course there were days where you felt the urge to go out and save the world, but it was rare when you went on a trip with your old pals. Instead you enjoyed a life of plush and comfort. One of the perks of your new life was the large pool just below the balcony, that actually doubled as a diving board. You loved experimenting with different ways to spin off and into the water. The grace of a professional diver was something you were not blessed with, but you never cared because it was fun to try.

Making your way over to where the carved railing ended, you had removed the baggy shirt covering the sleek one-piece bathing suit beneath. Swimming in the morning was also one of your favorite things to do other than watch the sunrise. Curling your toes around the edge of the wood, you thought about what kind of dive you would clumsily attempt to accomplish. A basic front flip would do, you decided and made a massive leap and spin into the pool. The splash was huge and sent water flying over the tile ground as you went under the surface. You kept your eyes closed against the chlorine water, bubbles streaming from your nose as your pushed your way back up for air.

As you broke from the depths, a voice greeted you.  **“Hey, Y/N.”**

You looked over your shoulder to see your favorite angel perched at the edge of the pool. Smiling, you waded over to him and held yourself up by your arms on the stone.  **“Hey Gabe,”**  You murmured back.  **“I missed you.”**  He was clad in the usual ripped jeans, t-shirt, and brown leather jacket. Golden feathered wings swept out behind him, falling languidly over his shoulders with their tips resting comfortably on the ground.

He chuckled,  **“You always do.”**  Then he kissed you, and your heart soared. You hadn’t seen him in a couple of weeks and his lips against yours felt like fireworks in your body.

You stayed connected to him as you reached an arm up and over his shoulders. With one swift pull the archangel was tumbling into the water with you. His wings flailed in dismay, but to no avail. You turned your face away from the spray of water that erupted as Gabriel descended into the pool. As he surfaced, a small frown on his face, you couldn’t help but burst into hearty laughter.

 **“C’mon, Y/N, you know I can’t fly well when my wings are wet.”** The archangel whined as he swam to the edge and hauled himself out.  **“And now they stink of chlorine.”**

You watched him flap his wings around in an attempt to get the water out as you made your way to the carved steps that would take you out of the pool. The stone tiles were much warmer than you expected them to be on your bare feet, which sent you skidding quickly to the grass lawn beyond. Edging carefully to the glass sliding doors that would take you back inside the house, you glanced over your shoulder and tried to be suggestive,  **“I’m going to take a shower.”**  Then walked in before popping your head back out to see the archangel watching you with lust in his eyes.  **“You can join me, if you’d like.”**

In a moment, and a flutter of wet wings, Gabriel was standing behind you with arms around your waist. His hands were surprisingly soft, whether it was because of the pool water or the excessive amount of lotion Gabe used, you weren’t sure. He kissed your neck softly, his breath sending goose bumps across your skin. You were about to turn around and kiss him again, but before you could he was sweeping you up in his arms bridal style. He walked the pair of you across the house, passing the kitchen and living room before heading into your shared bedroom. It was huge, and on the far side was a small hallway that lead into the bathroom. As you entered, Gabe set you down and with a snap of his fingers you were both undressed and the shower was running.

As you climbed in, side by side, you allowed Gabriel to guide you in front of him. His hands ran up and down your arms, shoulders, and back, giving a slow massage. You hummed your appreciation to the gesture and the two of you stood there like the for a few minutes, relishing in one another’s touches. Eventually, your husband got shampoo into his hands and lathered it gently into your scalp. You closed your eyes and leaned into the motion, and you imagined that you wouldn’t ever be happier than you were in that moment. Life was good. No, not just good, maybe even perfect.

 **“Hey,”**  He murmured.

 **“Hey?”**  You replied, an amused sound in your voice. You thought your husband sounded nervous, and that was a rare occurrence.

Gabe shrugged and continued.  **“I was just thinking, do you want to go somewhere after we get out of the shower?”**

You continued to face away from him as he helped rinse the shampoo bubbles from your hair. **“I mean, you just got home after being away for two weeks. Do you really want to go out?”**

 **“I think it would be fun,”** The archangel paused.  **“We were invited to something, but if you don’t want to we don’t have to.”** He seemed a little too eager for you to decline leaving the house, and it made you curious.

 **“Sure, let’s go out. I’d love to. I’ve stayed home most of the time you were gone.”** You answered, trying not to convey the curiosity that was beginning to swell within you.  **“What were we invited to, exactly?”**

 **“Oh, uh, just some gathering with my brothers. Nothing big, they just want to meet you, ya know?”** There was that nervousness again.

 **“Brothers? Like Castiel, or are you meaning like Michael?”** Your interest was growing. You’d never met all of the other archangels before, but you’d always wanted to.

 **“Yes, actually.”**  Gabriel started to massage the conditioner into the ends of your hair.  **“Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer are all thinking that it was time they met my human mate.”**

Now you were more than just interested, especially at the mention of Lucifer. The older archangel had finally given up his demonic ways after some heart-to-heart with God, or something, and had gone back to heaven.  **“They don’t want to kill me or anything, right?”** You joked.

 **“No, no, of course not.”**  He said strongly. You knew he’d never lead you into danger like that.  **“Angels haven’t taken humans as mates since, well, a very long time. Even then, only few ever did. For an archangel, it’s almost unheard of. They’re just curious to see who this trickster could have fallen in love with.”**

As the last of the conditioner was rinsed away, you turned around to face your mate.  **“They must think I’m some sort of enchantress and thief to be able to steal your heart.”**  You chuckled, maneuvering your way behind Gabe.  **“Hand me your ‘wing cleaner’, sugar.”**  As he reached over his shoulder to hand you and oddly shaped and rainbow colored bottle, you couldn’t help but adding.  **“It’s such a strange name, why don’t you just use regular soap on your feathers?”**  You teased, poking him in the sides to tickle him.

He jumped and giggled, pushing your hands away gingerly.  **“It’s perfect for these babies,”** The archangel shuffled his wings indignantly.  **“And normal soap is overrated.”**

Rolling your eyes, you took some of the thick goop from the bottle and started running your fingers through the feathers. As you pulled out dirt and small debris from the toughest spaces, you thought back to the day you first saw Gabriel’s wings. It was the day the mating ceremony had been completed, of course, since she was human she had to be his mate to see them. You had been in awe by their golden spark and the softness of their touch on your skin. Of course it was something to get used to, especially with sleeping arrangements, but you soon learned to love them. The feathers parted easily for you now as you guided them underneath the water of the shower to rinse them off before moving to another spot to lather with ‘wing cleaner’. You were almost done, one more spot to get to. Glancing up quickly to try and sneak a peek of Gabriel’s face, you kneaded slowly into wear the smallest feathers met with the skin of his back. Immediately, you felt his muscles tense beneath your touch and a low, nearly inaudible, moan escape his lips. That was a place you’d discovered quickly in the bedroom, it was the most sensitive place on his body beside his manhood. However, you weren’t really in the mood just then, so you finished washing with haste and headed out of the shower. As you did so, you could almost feel his disappointment like mist in the air and you couldn’t help but snicker a little.

After wrapping yourself in a towel, you made your way into the bedroom and toward your dresser. You opened a couple of drawers, pushing your clothes around while trying to figure out what to wear. What do you wear to meet archangels? You wondered if they’d expect you to be dressed formally or casually, but you supposed you could always ask Gabriel. You knew he was still in the shower and you didn’t feel like yelling, so you simply sent him a thought through the telepathic bond you shared due to being mates. It was extremely convenient as you could communicate with one another without speaking out loud and it didn’t matter how far away you were and you could always choose what thoughts they heard.

 _‘What should I wear?’_  You asked.

_‘Casual, it’s not fancy. Just be yourself.’_

Nodding, you pulled out a comfortable soft t-shirt, a light-weight cardigan, and some jeans. As you were getting dressed, Gabriel seemed to have turned off the shower and teleported to his own dresser, already dry. You were jealous of how quick he could get around and do things, especially how when the next time you looked up, he was dressed and ready to go. It took you a little longer, as you put your shoes on and spent a couple minutes in front of the mirror putting a bit of mascara on.

As you swiped the brush across your lashes, Gabriel tried to explain how the meeting would go and what it would entail.

 **“You see, Y/N, when an archangel chooses a mate, human or angel, that individual is protected by all the archangels. The bond between an archangel and their mate can leave damage on both parties if broken, which is why we take it so seriously.”**  You laughed at the thought, you would be more heavily guarded than the president from what he was describing.  **“They just have to meet you first, because they have to… I’m not sure how to describe it other than imprint on you? Basically they have to familiarize themselves with you and your soul so they can adequately protect you. You’re actually higher on the priority list than prophets.”**

 **“Oh really now?”** You mumbled, concentrating on not poking yourself in the eye with the mascara wand.

 **“Mhm,”**  He mumbled as you finished and put the make-up away.  **“Ready?”**

 **“Yes.”** You answered, taking his arm as he transported the pair of you away from the house. Your feet landed neatly on a marble floor and you were casually reminded of when teleporting with Gabriel was not as easy. You nearly vomited the first time. Glancing around, you saw a luxurious mansion with carved stone features and beautiful decorum. The two of you were standing in the main room, behind you was the front door and ahead of you were two parallel stair cases on opposite sides of the room that lead to the upstairs. Large archways to each side lead to different rooms, and you let your mate guide you toward the left. It was an open room with large windows and couches.

 **“This place is really something.”** You said, your eyes taking in everything.  **“But where are they?”**

Before Gabe could reply, and if on cue, there was a loud flutter of wings and a whoosh of air behind you. Your eyes moved toward the noise and you were greeted by three individual faces. You’d met Raphael before, not in the vessel he was in now and he’d been a lot more aggressive when you’d seen him with the Winchesters. He seemed as solemn as he’d ever been, but wasn’t hostile. If anything, the dark skinned angel seemed pleasantly surprised to see you. Next, whom you were guessing was Michael, had a vessel of a young and strong man who was clean shaven with dark hair. He seemed familiar, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on why. The oldest archangel was smiling, and dipped his head to you as your eyes reached him. Lastly, your gaze met with icy blue eyes. Lucifer was smiling like a goofy child, and his stance was languid and loose with ease, unlike the other two archangels she’d just met. You’d never met him, but you’d heard plenty from the Winchesters to be wary, even if he had put his old ways behind him.

 **“Hello.”**  You ventured to say, turning back to Michael, but glancing back to Lucifer every once in awhile.  **“My name is Y/N.”**

 **“Greetings.”**  Michael spoke, and again, this voice was so familiar. Where had you heard it before?  **“I’m sure you already know us.”**

You nodded your confirmation, looking down at your hands then back up to Michael. As you did, sunlight coming through the window caught your eyes. You thought the older archangel seemed taken aback, but only for a moment. Shrugging off the feeling, you glanced toward Lucifer again, his silly smile amusing you. You were going to say something, but the sun blinded you for a moment and with irritation you moved your body to the other side of Gabe. Now, it was Lucifer who had the strange look on his face that Michael had, but it didn’t leave quite as quickly.

 **“Is there something on my face?”** You asked shyly, bringing your hands up to your cheeks and looking between Michael and Lucifer.

 **“No, it’s just…”**  The blue eyed archangel spoke first, but Michael cut him off.

**“Gabriel, why did you not tell us?”**

Your mate was utterly confused now,  **“I don’t understand.”**

The oldest archangel took your husband’s arm and moved him to stand in between himself and Lucifer.  **“Y/N, will you move back where you were standing earlier?”**

Not knowing what was going on, you did as you were told, eyeing the four archangels in front of you through squinted eyes as the sun shone into them.

 **“Do you see it? It’s just there, I almost missed it, but it’s no coincidence when Lucifer saw it too.”**  You heard Michael whisper into Gabe’s ear. Raphael, too, seemed shocked as he looked at you, but Gabriel had not yet seen what they’d pointed out.

 **“I really don’t know what you mean,”**  He started, but looked back at you with whiskey colored eyes.  **“What are you–”**  But he cut off and took a step forward as if he’d caught a glimpse of what they’d be searching for.  **“Oh… I didn’t know. How did I not see it before? Are you sure?”**

 **“What?”**  You yearned to know what was going on, as you were obviously the only one ignorant to what was happening.  **“Are you all going to stand gawking at me, or are you going to explain?”**

Gabriel turned back to Michael, as if confirming the truth before speaking. As your mate gazed into your eyes once more, you felt all of his love and his curiosity about what he was about to reveal.  **“You don’t just have a human soul in your body, Y/N.”**

You laughed. **“What do you mean?”** You looked to the other archangels in disbelief.  **“What else could be there?”**

It was Lucifer who answered your question,  **“An angel’s grace.”**


End file.
